Season Unending
by Balistic947
Summary: It's been thirty years since alduin has been slain and the dragonborn has retired and is now living a peaceful life. But when the aldmeri dominion declares war on the empire, he's dragged into a war he wants no part in *Rated M for language and gore*
1. Chapter 1

Rikki was pacing around the meeting spot that her and Hadvar had agreed to meet at still waiting for him. 'Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago.' She thought to herself. She then saw a figure in the distance and knew it was him. When Hadvar approached her she scolded him for being late "Where were you? I've been waiting here for hours!" "Sorry, woke up late, I think I had one too many bottles of ale last night." "How can you drink at a time like this?" She replied. "Times are tough, drinking is one of the few things a soldier can do for fun these days. Any way, why did you want me to come here? All your letter said was that it was urgent." He said. "I wanted you to come here because you are the only person who might be able to do this." "What did you have in mind?" He replied. "I want you to convince the dragonborn to join the war against the dominion." "Why do you need me? Why not do it yourself?" "Because your one of the dragonborn's most trusted allys. If anyone can convince him to rejoin, it's you." Hadvar thought about it for a solid three minutes until agreeing. "So where do I start?"

*Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and fav! Next chapter coming shortly*


	2. Chapter 2

Versic was relaxing outside his homestead when he saw a man approaching the manor. "Can I help you?" He said to the figure. "Versic, it's me, Hadvar." "Oh, Hadvar I didn't recognize you, it's been a while since we last saw each other. Come, have a drink with me." Versic and Hadvar went inside the manor and got some ale while they where drinking, Hadvar decided to tell him what he came here for. "Listen versic, I-" "Do you like the ale? We make it here ourself." He interupted. "We?" "Yes we, me and my wife Lydia. Anyway, what where you about to say?" Hadvar felt a little guilty now. 'If I convince him to join, I'll be taking him away from his family' "Nothing." He said. They sat and drank in silance for a while until Lydia came in. "Versic, help me carry this firewood please. Oh, I didn't know we had a guest." "Yes this is Hadvar, he's one of my oldest friends. "Well pleased to meet you Hadvar. Well I'll be cooking dinner if anyone needs me." "You seem to have a nice life here." Hadvar said "Yes, very peaceful, especially when the kids moved out." "Kids?" Hadvar replied. "Yeah, my daughter, annebell is in the companions and my son Merlin is in the collage of winterhold." After a few more minutes Hadvar knew he had to tell him "Versic, I want you to rejoin the legion."

**I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Of course not. Anyway please review and favorite if you liked it and part 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I've been gone so long it's just that I've been pretty busy with summer vacation and haven't had the time to update so I thought "I should do at least one chapter this summer" so here you go, enjoy**

Chapter 3: the proposal

Versic had stared at Hadvar for a minute before bursting into laughter at his offer. "Good one old friend, I haven't laughed that hard in years!" He said still grinning. Hadvar still had a serious look on his face and Versic realized that this was no joke. "Wait so you seriously want ME, an old Breton who hasn't picked up a sword in more than five years, to fight in a war that has nothing to do with me?" "We need you, back in the day you almost single handedly won us that war. We're not expecting you to do that again at your age, but you can still be a great help to us." "I joined that war because you saved my ass back at Helgan! why should I help you now?" Versic replied. "Because we can protect your family from the thalmor. We know what happened at the embassy and so do the thalmor they will not only kill you for revenge but also because they know you're a threat." Versic thought about what would happen to his family if the thalmor were to get there hands on them. He had seen firsthand how they "interrogated" there prisoners and he knew that there were worse fates than death and that being a thalmor war prisoner was one of them. "Ok," Versic sighed. "I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, vacation is over so (hopefully) I can focus on the story more and not post a chapter every two months. So enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter: war, war never changes

"All packed up?" Versic nodded. He was wearing his old Nordic armor. It had scratches and dents in the metal from bandits, dragons, and other ungodly creatures. "Ok," Hadvar said. "we should saddle up and start riding for the imperial city. Rikki said she would meet us there." "Legate Rikki?" Versic asked. "It's general Rikki now." "I haven't seen her in what, 20, 25 years? Wonder how she's been Holden up." "She's still a hard ass I can tell you that much." Hadvar joked "Oh so not much has changed then." They both chuckled before getting on there horses. "So how's Lydia taking the news?" "She's pissed but she knows it's what I have to do. So, how long till we get to cyridal?" "About a week, then the ride to the city will take about another one or two days." "So, of to cyridal."

Versic counted that they where attacked 25 times before they made it to the imperial city. 10 in skyrim, and 15 in cyridal. "Looks like the roads have become more dangerous since the war started." Versic remarked after the 23rd attack. "The empire is apparently too busy to deal with the problems within there own borders." Hadvar replied. When they finally did get to the imperial city there were more soldiers than people. "This way" Hadvar said. Rikki's war room is up in that tower." "Lead the way." When they got to the tower Rikki was looking at a map with various enemy and imperial positions marked on it. "General Rikki, I brought him." She turned and looked at Hadvar, then Versic. "Dismissed legate Hadvar, I would like to have a word with the dragonborn alone." "Yes ma'm." Hadvar leaves and only Versic and Rikki remain. They shake hands and Rikki says "You look like shit."


End file.
